tbfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
List of assets owned by Comcast
Here is a list of assets owned by American global telecommunications conglomerate Comcast. Comcast Corporation * Comcast Holdings Corporation (or Comcast Holdings) ** Comcast Cable Communications, LLC (Xfinity) *** Comcast Business *** Comcast Interactive Media **** my.xfinity.com (portal) **** xfinitytv.com **** StreamSage *** Comcast Spotlight *** Comcast Wholesale *** Comcast Cable Holdings, LLC (formerly AT&T Broadband Corporation) *** Comcast MO Group, LLC (formerly Media One or Bell West) *** Comcast MO of Delaware, LLC *** Xfinity Mobile *** Xfinity Streampix *** Comcast Entertainment Television (CET) *** Comcast Television *** Comcast Television 2 ** Comcast Spectacor operating sports and entertainment venues *** Philadelphia Flyers *** Maine Mariners (ECHL) *** New Era Tickets *** Paciolan *** Wells Fargo Center (Philadelphia) *** Spectra *** ComcastTIX ** In Demand Networks *** In Demand *** Hot Choice *** Too Much for TV ** Comcast Ventures (formerly Comcast Interactive Capital) ** Comcast Spotlight (Advertising) ** Comcast Technology Solutions *** Headend in the Sky (HITS) *** thePlatform ** Leisure Arts ** Plaxo ** Midco (49%) ** MetaTV ** ExerciseTV ** Music Choice ** Evine Live, Inc. (12.5%) *** Evine Acquisitions * AT&T Broadband * Susquehanna Communications * Patriot Media * Commuter Cable * Group W Cable * Adelphia Communications Corporation * FreeWheel NBCUniversal NBCUniversal Television Group * Affiliate Relations * NBC Advertising Sales * Network Research * NBCUniversal Digital Entertainment Special Events * NBCUniversal Owned Television Stations ** NBC Owned Television Stations *** WNBC 4 - New York *** KNBC 4 - Los Angeles *** WMAQ 5 - Chicago *** WCAU 10 - Philadelphia *** KNTV 11 - San Jose/San Francisco *** KXAS 5 - Dallas/Fort Worth² *** WRC 4 - Washington *** WTVJ 6 - Miami *** WBTS-LD - Boston *** KNSD 39 (cable 7) - San Diego² *** WVIT 30 - Hartford *** Cozi TV *** LXTV *** New England Cable News ** Telemundo Station Group *** KVEA - Los Angeles *** WNJU - New York *** WSCV - Miami *** KTMD - Houston *** WSNS - Chicago *** KXTX - Dallas/Fort Worth *** KVDA - San Antonio *** KSTS - San Jose/San Francisco *** KTAZ - Phoenix *** KBLR - Las Vegas *** KNSO - Fresno *** KDEN-TV - Longmont, Colorado *** WNEU - Boston/Merrimack *** KHRR - Tucson *** WKAQ - Puerto Rico (independent Spanish station) * NBCUniversal Television Distribution * NBC Entertainment ** NBC - National Broadcasting Company -prime time and late night programming, business affairs, West Coast research, marketing, public relations and network scheduling *** NBC Studios ** Universal Television ** Universal Television Alternative Studio ** SNL Studios * NBCUniversal News Group ** NBC News *** NBC News International *** NBCNews.com *** NBC News Digital *** NBC News Radio *** NBC Learn *** NBC Publishing *** NBC News Channel ** CNBC *** CNBC.com *** CNBCplus *** CNBC Pro ** MSNBC ** Peacock Productions *** TOMORROW ** NBCUniversal Archives ** The Weather Channel - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group *** Weatherscan *** The Weather Channel Films * EMKA, Ltd. * NBCUniversal Cable ** Bravo ** E! ** USA Network ** CNBC World ** Universo ** Chiller ** Syfy ** Oxygen ** Universal Kids ** E! Studios *** Wilshire Studios, reality unit ** Universal Cable Productions * International Media Distribution * NBCUniversal International Television ** Carnival Films (United Kingdom) ** Monkey Kingdom (United Kingdom) ** Lucky Giant (United Kingdom) ** Matchbox Pictures (Australia) ** Chocolate Media (United Kingdom) ** Lark Productions (Canada) * NBCUniversal Telemundo Enterprises ** NBC Universo ** Telemundo *** Puerto Rico Studios *** Telemundo Studios ** Telemundo Internacional ** TeleXitos * NBC Sports Group ** NBCUniversal Sports & Olympics *** NBC Olympics LLC. ** NBC Sports ** Golf Channel *** Golf Films ** GolfNow ** NBCSN ** Alli Sports ** SportsEngine ** Willow ** Telemundo Deportes ** Olympic Channel ** MLB Network (5.44%) joint venture with Major League Baseball and other providers ** SportsNet New York (8%) joint venture with the New York Mets and Charter Communications ** NHL Network (United States) (15.6%) joint venture with National Hockey League ** NBC Sports Regional Networks *** NBC Sports Bay Area (45%) *** NBC Sports California *** NBC Sports Chicago (20%) *** NBC Sports Washington **** NBC Sports Washington+ *** NBC Sports Boston *** NBC Sports Northwest *** NBC Sports Philadelphia **** NBC Sports Philadelphia+ *** SNY (8%) *** NBC Sports Films ** NBC Sports Digital *** Playmaker Media *** Allstar Stats LLC. **** Rotoworld *** NBC Sports Gold *** NBC Sports Digital Network ** NBC Sports Ventures LLC. *** NBC Sports Radio * NBCUniversal International Networks ** Universal Channel *** Latin America (operated by Fox International Channels and distributed by HBO Latin America Group) *** United Kingdom and Ireland *** Asia **** Japan **** Philippines **** Turkey ** Syfy (Latin America) ** Movies 24 *** Eastern Europe *** Russia and Moldova *** Movies 24+ ** Style Network *** Australia and New Zealand *** Benelux *** France *** Asia **** East Asia **** Southeast Asia **** South Asia **** Iberia (includes Spain and Portugal) ** DreamWorks Channel * NBCUniversal Digital ** Fandango Media (70%, joint venture with Warner Bros.) *** FandangoNow (formerly M-GO) *** Fandango Movieclips *** Flixster *** Rotten Tomatoes *** Cinepapaya ** Hulu (30%, in partnership with 21st Century Fox, The Walt Disney Company and Time Warner) *** Hulu Documentary Films ** NBCUniversal Digital Media ** DailyCandy ** IVillage ** Integrated Media Group ** PictureBox Films ** Seeso ** Shift ** Craftsy Universal Parks & Resorts * Universal Studios Hollywood ** Universal CityWalk * Universal Orlando Resort ** Universal Studios Florida ** Universal's Islands of Adventure ** CityWalk ** Volcano Bay * Universal Studios Japan (51% through USJ Co., Ltd.) * Universal Creative * Universal Operations Group ** Universal Production Studios Universal Filmed Entertainment Group * Universal Pictures * Universal Studios Licensing * Gingo Animation ** Glass Ball Productions *** Wonderful Neon Productions ** GingoMotion Studios ** Gingo Media ** Gingo Online * Illumination Entertainment ** Illumination Mac Guff * DreamWorks Animation ** DreamWorks Animation Television ** DreamWorks Classics *** Big Idea Entertainment *** Bullwinkle Studios (50%, joint venture with Jay Ward Productions) *** Harvey Entertainment (name-only unit) ** DreamWorks Live Theatrical Productions ** DreamWorks New Media *** AwesomenessTV (51%, joint venture with Verizon Hearst Media Partners (Hearst Communications and Verizon Communications)) **** Awesomeness Films **** AwesomenessINK **** Awesomeness Music **** Big Frame **** S.o. R.a.d. *** DreamWorksTV ** Oriental DreamWorks (45%, joint venture with China Media Capital, Shanghai Media Group and Shanghai Alliance Investment) ** DreamWorks Press * Focus Features ** Focus World ** Gramercy Pictures ** High Top Releasing * Amblin Partners (minority stake, joint venture with The Amblin Group, Participant Media, Reliance Entertainment, Entertainment One, and Alibaba Pictures) ** DreamWorks Pictures *** DreamWorks Home Entertainment ** Amblin Entertainment ** Amblin Television ** Storyteller Distribution Co., LLC * Working Title Films ** WT2 Productions ** Working Title Television * Universal Animation Studios * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment ** Universal Home Entertainment Productions ** Universal 1440 Entertainment ** DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment ** Universal Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Australia (Australia and New Zealand, joint venture with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) ** Universal Playback * United International Pictures (50%, joint venture with Paramount Pictures) * Rede Telecine (10%, joint venture with Globosat, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and 20th Century Fox) ** Telecine Action ** Telecine Cult ** Telecine Fun ** Telecine Pipoca ** Telecine Premium ** Telecine Touch * NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan (50%, joint venture with Sony Pictures Entertainment) ** Universal Pictures International ** Paramount Home Media Distribution Japan * Back Lot Music, an in-house premier music label Former assets Sold * A&E Networks (15%, with The Walt Disney Company and Hearst) ** A&E ** Crime & Investigation Network ** FYI (formerly The Biography Channel) ** The History Network *** History en Español *** Military History Channel ** Lifetime *** LMN (formerly Lifetime Movie Network) *** LRW (formerly Lifetime Real Women) * American Movie Classics * Court TV * Das Vierte * MGM Holdings (20%, with Sony Corporation of America, Providence Equity Partners, TPG Capital, DLJ Merchant Banking Partners and Quadrangle Group), split in 2010 due to the emergence from bankruptcy. ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ** United Artists ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation ** MGM Home Entertainment *** MGM Kids ** MGM Television ** MGM Networks *** MGM Channel **** MGM HD *** This TV (50% with Tribune Broadcasting) *** Studio 3 Partners LLC (with Paramount Pictures and Lions Gate Entertainment) **** Epix *** Rede Telecine (with Globosat, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) *** LAPTV (with 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) **** Cinecanal **** The Film Xone **** Movie City *** MGM Interactive *** MGM On Stage *** MGM Consumer Products * Paxson Television (now Ion Television) (32% with Paxson Communications, now Ion Media Networks) ** Qubo (with Ion Media Networks, Scholastic Entertainment, Classic Media (now DreamWorks Classics) and Corus Entertainment): A children's programming block launched on September 9, 2006. In 2012, since Comcast's acquisition of NBCUniversal, NBC discontinued its Qubo block * QVC * Rogue Pictures: Sold to Relativity Media in 2009 * ShopNBC * Gingo Interactive * Speed Channel (with Cox Communications and News Corporation) * Sundance Channel * TV One (50% joint venture with Radio One) * Universal Music Group: Originally a music subsidiary of Universal Studios. Since the merger of GE's NBC and Vivendi's Universal to form NBC Universal in 2004, UMG was spun off from the film studio and was not included the deal. It now operates as a subsidiary of Vivendi (then owner of NBCUniversal). * The Weather Company - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: Originally a parent company of The Weather Channel. In January 2016, it was acquired by IBM. ** Intellicast.com ** weather.com ** The Weather Channel Desktop ** The Weather Channel Mobile ** Weather Underground Dormant or shuttered * Anime Selects * AZN Television, TV channel focused on Asian and Asian-American culture formerly known as International Channel from its foundation in 1996 up to 2005 which was shut down in 2008. * Cloo * Comcast/Charter Sports Southeast (with Charter Communications), shut down due to the loss of SEC rights to ESPN's SEC Network. * The Comcast Network * ExerciseTV (with Time Warner Cable, New Balance, and Jake Steinfeld) * Esquire Network (now an online-only model) * Fearnet (with Lions Gate Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment) * G4 Media (88% with Dish Network) ** G4 * KidsCo (51% with Corus Entertainment) * MOJO HD (with Cox Communications and Time Warner Cable) * NBC Weather Plus * Premium Movie Partnership (with Sony Pictures Entertainment, Viacom, News Corporation and Liberty Global) ** Showtime Australian movie channels ** Showcase ** Showtime Greats * SportsChannel * Station Venture Holdings (79.62% with LIN Media) * Television Without Pity, this site was ceased its operations in May 31, 2014, now relaunched under its current owner, Tribune Media. * Trio * TV1 General Entertainment Partnership (with Sony Pictures Television and CBS Studios International) ** TV1 ** SF * TVWorks (67% with Cox Communications) * Universal HD * Universal Sports Network (8% with InterMedia Partners) * Wet 'n Wild Orlando - closed on December 31, 2016 and it will be replaced by Volcano Bay. * Xfinity 3D